The Seraph - alternate ending
by Taramisu
Summary: Spike's secret guardian risks all to interfere with his spiral downward and repair the growing rift between him and Buffy. Takes place after The Body. B/S, S/original
1. Default Chapter

The Seraph   
Part 1

  


He sits alone. The cemetery is completely dark and quiet, just how he likes it. A quarter bottle of bourbon rests at his side, the remainder ¾ of the bottle consumed in an alarmingly short span of time. Spike wants to numb his emotions...the anger, the pain, the grief. In one fell swoop he had managed to ruin his chances of Buffy falling in love with him, drive off the only other woman he had ever really loved, and to top it off, all of his 'friends' had shunned him. He does not belong with his kind, and had not for months, but he does not have a place with the humans any more either. Spike withdraws into his mind, wondering if there is even a purpose to being on this earth any more.

He can not will his pain away, so perhaps the alcohol will do the trick. It never does. But tonight there are contingencies. The sun is due to rise over the horizon soon. He trusts the pain those rays will inflict couldn't possible be worse than anything he has already faced. And then, sweet nothing. His will to survive is slipping away…once again. That's where I come in…literally.

* * *

I always know where he is. If I didn't know it instinctively, then I would still know where he is tonight. You see, I know William. I've been with him through it all. Well, not really. Only from the day he met his fate at the hands and fangs of Drusilla et al. But you get the idea.

My knees are weak and the hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end. I can't recall ever being this frightened. Don't get me wrong. I've been through some pretty horrific events. Most of them in my nightmares, but enough of them in reality. You can't imagine how difficult it is to defend someone's physical and spiritual being when he doesn't even know you exist and isn't supposed to. I've lain awake for hours during the day just wishing I didn't have to live like this. But I do and I am. So, there's no use complaining about it or wishing it away. If I hadn't chosen this assignment (is that really the correct word?), then I would have long been dead…worm food…sawing logs for eternity. So, you see, I really have no right or reason to whine.

It could certainly be worse. I mean, take the one assigned to Liam for example. Oh, man, what a job. Can't say that he's bringing old Angelus through with flying colors, but he's doing what he can with what he has. I have to admit I really admired the way he enabled the curse that Willow was attempting. She wouldn't have been able to restore the soul without him. We had all given up Liam for lost until that moment. Sometimes this job has its rewards. Sometimes it doesn't. That's why I'm here today. Ready to give up my job and return to the dust from which I came. That's the punishment, you know. The punishment for revealing yourself, and interacting with your charge. I just can't do this any other way. I've run out of options. Besides, what's one little seraph compared to the fate of the world, right?

I can feel the faint buzz that accompanies the rise of the sun. I knew he feels it too. It is getting closer.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second. I have to force the sheer terror back down to my subconscious, or I'll never do this.

* * *

  


* * *

A young, handsome man cowered down a dark alley. It seemed as if a tall, dark beauty of a woman with a long, flowing dress was kissing him. No, that was definitely not a kiss. Blood dripped down his neck and stained his classy but modest jacket. His moans of pain and delight echoed through the street.

A few feet away stood a young woman, dressed in clothes of the same period. Her medium length brown hair framed her face as her dark brown eyes looked on in terror. She stood by, unable to interfere and screamed to the old man accompanying her.

"Why are you showing me this?! I don't understand!"

"This is a scene that is played dozens of times a night, all over the world. That creature before the lad is a vampire." The grey haired man looked down at her, speaking slowly as to not frighten her more than she already was.

Her eyes looked into his quizzically. Sure she had heard of vampires and knew what they were, but there were as real to her as Santa Claus, werewolves and witches…all just stories to scare and entertain small children. Perhaps, instead of being in Purgatory as she was told, this was indeed Hell.

"Vampires aren't real." She lifted her head high, and stared into his eyes again, trying to convey some strength and wisdom.

"Yes, Danielle, they are. The man before us is about to become one of the most terrifying, wretched beings on this planet or any other. He will kill humans violently, trying to satisfy his animal urges that the demon from within provide. This is not his destiny." The man said the last sentence poignantly. "Now, he needs guidance to fulfill what has been written."

"What has been _written_? What is that supposed to mean?" Danielle was becoming quite rattled. Not only had she died just a few hours ago, leaving her family and friends behind, but now a strange man was telling her that the world is full of real vampires and she was expected to…God, what _was_ she expected to do?! Tears forced their way to her eyes, blurring the white cloaked man beside her. "I-I don't understand _any_ of this!" He put his hand on her shoulder in feigned consolation.

"There, there, girl. We all have our destinies. Somehow William's, here, got pushed off course a tad bit…ok, a **_lot_** bit. You will have the unique position of putting right what went wrong."

The words swarmed through her head: "destiny", "vampire", "guidance". All words that mean nothing to her now, but would become her own providence over the next centuries.

* * *

  


* * *

I walk up behind him tentatively, unsure of how exactly to approach him. I haven't truly interacted with a single living being in over 100 years. I'm not sure how to do it any more. Now my whole body tingles and aches. Is this what facing your own damnation feels like? Well, here goes everything. "William?"

* * *

  


* * *

"Now, my boy…the fun begins." Angelus's face was the embodiment of pure evil. He had no soul to contend with and no ties to the world to hinder his wants and desire. Before him, the smaller vampire fought to understand what was happening. Drusilla comforted him, drawing him near. "Shhhh. Mommy will make it all better." She gently pulled his head to her breast and stroked his brown, wavy hair.

In an instant Angelus violently yanked the dark vampire away from the fledgling. "We'll have none of that!!" Darla giggled evilly in the background. "To be one of us…truly one of us, you have to show me that you are worthy. If not, then there is no reason to keep you around. Got it, whelp?" Drusilla whined, hoping not to lose her new toy, especially since she hadn't gotten to play with him yet.

Despite his trepidation, he managed to look up with an expression mirrored from his grandsire. "Clear as crystal."

"Good. Now that that's understood...shall we Willy, my boy?" His white, muscular arm extended toward William offering to lead him away. To where, the young vampire was not certain.

"So, let's go have some fun with your old family, shall we?"

The foursome jaunted away, the two females with a skip in their steps.

* * *

Not three yards away, Danielle, looked on in disgusting realization. "What now?" she pleaded with the old man.

"You have to guide him. You will be the small voice in the back of his head prodding him to do the right thing. You will be there every step of his existence, showing him the way."

"But, how?"

She turned to face him but he was gone. She would never see him again.

* * *

  


* * *

My voice was so small, perhaps he did not hear me.

"Spike?" There. That was louder. He's drunkenly turning to look at me. But what do I say? He has no idea who I am. For all he knows, I'm just a figment of his imagination. Oh, I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't be breaking rules like this. I shouldn't…

"Buffffy?"

I step a little closer. "No. Um, my name's Danielle." He's seen me now. There's no turning back, I guess.

"Great. It's wonderful to meet you. Now bugger off!" He turns back around, resuming his position facing East.

Another deep breath. That's it, Danielle. You can do this. You _have_ to do this. He can't let it end like this. He still has more to do.

* * *

  


* * *

He sat there in an old wheelchair, a familiar grimace on his pale but un-aged face. His dark princess, his love, his life sits with that-that-that **thing**! From day one that man tormented Spike, making his unlife a living (ahem) Hell. Now he is taking away the only thing that makes this vampiric life of his worth holding onto…Dru. He shook his head as it bowed down.

The tiny voice in his head was getting louder and louder, inciting his hatred for the powerful vampire. "Destroy him!"

Now, Spike was used to having stray thoughts come out of nowhere, but this was decidedly louder than usual.

'Where the bloody hell did that come from?' Spike looked around the room frantically.

"If you kill him and prevent the apocalypse, she will come back to you." He must be thinking aloud again he thought. Oh bloody hell, how he hoped the pillock didn't hear that too. He glanced over at the two lovers, but they did not appear to have heard the voice.

"Buffy will help you if you ask."

Spike argued with himself for a while, devising a plan. 'Oh, right. "Buffy, I'm so sorry I've teamed up with your lover turned mortal enemy, tried to kill you and your friends, and planned to end the world, but you see, I really need to get my poopsie back."' He contemplated his ideas for a moment.

Silence.

'Hmm. Might just work at that.'

* * *

  


* * *

I cautiously approach then sit next to him on the rock. He just looks at me with that cute little expression he always uses.

"What part of 'bugger off' did you not understand?" I can't help but smile. I've always dreamt of this moment.

"Probably the 'bugger'. No, maybe it was the 'off'." I flash him my most comforting smile.

"Listen you stupid bint. I'm not in the mood for games. I came here to solve some problems and I can't do that if you sit here bugging me. Alright? So, SOD OFF!!" His arm shoots out and shoves me with diluted vampire strength back off the rock. I should be more offended, but this **_is_** my Spike I'm dealing with here. My arms work with my legs to stand back up and I dust off my blue jeans. 'I've come this far,' I think to myself.


	2. Secret Revealed

The Seraph   
Part 2

  


The vampire had long since returned to Sunnydale, very much unaware of the little whisperings about the spunky, blonde Slayer that filled his head in the wee hours of the day, and therefore oblivious to his real motive for coming back.

Today felt like any other to him. Just out for a walk, casing the town as he did every so often. He was just about to turn left toward town and grab a snack…but then something made him change his mind and climb to the top of a hill.

Meanwhile, a small group of Initiative boys stalked through the woods, hunting for the evils that tended to gather there. "Flank South, men." Their leader had made a decision. He didn't know exactly what made him turn that direction, it had just been a feeling…a little voice that spoke to him.

Spike stood on the hilltop, engrossed in and completely distracted by watching Buffy from afar. "Watch your mouth little girl! You should know better than to tempt the fates that way, because the 'big bad' is back, and this time it's—Aargh!" The next thing he knew, he was in a cage, living the neutered vampire life.

* * *

  


* * *

I decide to keep my distance until he trusts me somewhat. So, I circle around within his peripheral line of vision and wait.

Silence.

More silence. I wish he would say something to me. We have to get on with this before he's dust. I start to gnaw on my fingernails. These moments always have this effect on me.

Suddenly, he rises and turns toward me. "Okay. What is it you bloody want? And who the hell are you anyhow?" He takes a puff off his cigarette and blows the smoke in my direction. I never could convince him to quit that ugly habit. That and the damn drinking.

Just the sound of his voice directed at me makes shivers go up and down my spine. His voice is so deep and penetrating, vibrating through my soul… Ahem. Never mind the fuzzy feelings. I have to focus here. Mission, remember? Destiny to fulfill and all that rot.

"Like I said, I'm Danielle. I'm trying to help you here."

Spike's head lashes back as he laughs heartily. "That's a good one, girl! You help me! The only help you could give me is a wooden stake." He resumes his position on the edge of the rock. Well, at least he didn't hit me that time. "You don't happen to have one stashed away in that cute little fleece number of yours, do you?" He looks at me sideways.

"Um, no, William, that's not the kind of help you need."

Now, he's looking at me full-on…curiosity piqued.

"I think this is enough of the 'What's My Line' routine. Suppose you just tell me who you are and what you want so we can all go about our respective businesses, shall we?" I finally have his attention. Yay for me.

"Well, you see…I'm…we're…you're…" This isn't going right. Maybe I should have done some of those goofy voice/mouth exercises actors do before a performance. Spike is sitting there motionless. Once again, that's better than being smacked around I guess. "You're going about this all wrong." 'Was that directed toward my charge, or myself?' I wonder. "You see, you were finally starting to get somewhere, and now you're just going to throw it all away, and why? Because it's too hard?"

"Look, you cow. Cut out the psychotherapy crap and either tell me who you are or, like I said already, sod off!"

I certainly can't come out and tell him who I really am. I mean, who would believe such a fantastic story? He would immediately take me for a liar and then where would I be?

I put on my best mothering voice. "You were so on the right track, William. Just because Buffy can't see the changes in you yet doesn't mean they aren't there. And it most definitely doesn't mean that she won't see them eventually." Just as I expected, he's staring at me with his eyes all squinty; like he's trying to figure out for himself what I'm up to. "And as for the Slayer's friends, they are just reacting to their initial shock of Buffy's account of the 'Valentine's Day debacle'. They'll come around once they see…really see you. Don't get discouraged, William."

Uh-oh. Now he's standing and slinking toward me in that predatory way of his. "How do you know all of this and why are you calling me by that name?" If I didn't know any better, I'd take his actions for anger. But I do, so I don't. He's just feeling me out. Trying to sniff out my motives. The best thing to do is stand fast.

"Just call me your guardian angel." But as soon as the words comes out of my mouth, I wish I can suck them back in. Perhaps bringing up the word 'Angel' is not the best way to gain his confidence. Please don't let him notice.

He tilts his head to the side.

* * *

  


* * *

"How are you going to kill her? Think. The second you even point that thing at her you're gonna be all...'Aaah!' and then you'll get bitch-slapped up and down Main Street unless she's had enough and just stakes you."

"This is different. Move."

"No! And then you'll come back to me and stomp around and swear a bunch of weird English curses."

"Yeah, it'll hurt like hell for about two hours. And she'll be dead just a little longer than that."

* * *

As he emerged through the bushes, Spike saw the Slayer sitting on her back porch. It couldn't have been more perfect. Her head was lowered and she did not seem to notice his presence at all. He towered before her, shotgun in hand, ready to rid the world of this whiny little girl and all of his problems to date.

"What is it now?" Buffy looked up at him with an obviously tear stained face.

Suddenly, his mission, his purpose for coming here melted away. Somewhere inside him, a little voice tugged at his heart, making him want to comfort the Slayer rather than dispose of her. He threw the shotgun out of sight. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is there something I can do?" Almost involuntarily, his arm reached out to her and he held her loosely. Never before had he felt this way. He had comforted Dru many times, but never with this feeling before. Spike noticed the lump in his throat and swore he felt his heart pounding.

* * *

  


* * *

We stand face to face for what seems like 30 minutes. I know exactly what he is thinking. Unfortunately, I can't tell him what to think from over here, and with him being able to see me and all. "I've seen you through it all. Ever since you first met Drusilla."

"Well, if you're my bloody guardian angel," (Oh, thank goodness I didn't put him off with that remark,) "then why has my life been so soddin' shitty?!" He's moving closer now. "Why all the torment for poor ol' Spikey, eh?" I'm not liking this. "First Angelus leaves us, and Dru pines for him day after day. Then we meet up with him in Sunnyhell and he and the Slayer beat us into the ground. Then Angelus comes back and bloody steals my love from right under my nose. We finally get rid of the wanker when he gets sent to Hell, only I lose Dru anyhow for my troubles. Then, of course, I get this damned chip in me Gulliver so I can't even be a proper vamp any more. I spend my days eatin' vermin or bloody pig's blood, and findin' me'self the butt of everyone's joke. Oh, and let's not forget that the one woman I love more than my own sad sorry excuse for a life is not only my natural enemy, but hates the bloody ground I walk on. Sorry if I can't take you friggin' seriously bitch!" He stops about an inch from my face. If it weren't for the hot flashes coursing through my body, I'd be stone cold under his undaunting stare. This must be how his prey feels…pinned down and helpless under the gaze of a beast. But I reiterate, I know this man. I know him as well as I know myself.

My next words ooze out from my mouth like sap from a maple tree. "Spike. Did you ever stop to think why your life has taken the turns that it has? That-that perhaps there is a greater purpose behind it all?"

He steps back out of my personal space. "What kind of greater purpose? Turn Spike in to everybody's butt monkey?!" Another cigarette is pulled from his jacket.

I give him a parental stare. "No. You're nobody's 'butt monkey'. And haven't I told you a million times to stop smoking?!" Oops. That shouldn't have slipped out. Force of habit. I would blush if I were still alive.

But wait. I can see the gears in his head start to turn. I must have stirred something up with that nagging smoking comment. Yes…yes…you are starting to see it. Keep going my William. You know you've heard that before. COME ON!!

He reaches into his jacket, grabbing something from the left pocket. What the hell is he doing?

"Care to join me?" He is holding out a flask to me with a suspicious expression on his face. It's not quite a grin, but more of a challenging look.

"No thanks, I don't care to pickle **_my_** liver."

"AHA!!" His loud voice startles me and I jump back, brown eyes wide as saucers. "It's YOU! You're the one always harassing me about things. I knew I wasn't a trotter! It was you all along. Ha!" He spins around, doing a sort of happy dance. I think I like Xander's Snoopy dance better…but that's neither here nor there.

"You better think twice, luv." His dancing slows as I speak.

"Most of that 'conscience' you got in there is yours and yours alone, my friend. I've just been around to make sure that it doesn't get ignored." His face falls a bit. "There's good in you, William. I can feel it." (All of a sudden I'm sounding like a Star Wars movie.) "I've been with you for over a century. I should know."

He's dumb struck…unable to verbalize as he has no idea what to think. "Come on Billy. Let's go have a long talk." I take him by the arm and easily lead him away from his impending doom and into his crypt.


	3. Destiny Revealed

The Seraph   
Part 3

  


"You really started to worry me when Dru showed up again, you know." I play with the Ho-Ho that I brought with, peeling off the waxy chocolate coating and unrolling the cake. Licking a finger full of white creamy goodness, I gaze up at William. He is staring at the opposite wall with a look of uncertainty on his face. "Buth, loo weely came frew fo me budy!" Cream of the Gods, I must say.

He finally breaks from his meditation and wearily focuses his eyes on me. "Why?"

"Hey. You told Harmony that you were 'back', and I thought I had lost you for sure. As much as I like to say I know you inside and out, there are times when you surprise me. I thought you had chosen to renounce all your changes for the better. Whew! Can't tell you how glad I am I was wrong." I finish off the cake. It doesn't get any better than this.

"No. I mean, why _me_? Why are you watching **_me_**?"

I get it now. "Oh! Well, I was told that when you were turned…you know…to a vampire, that you were kind of shoved off your predestined course. It's my responsibility to shove you back." I nod my head in agreement with myself and dig out the second snack treat from the package and proceed to down it in one bite.

"Then why is it I've never seen you before?"

"Weww," I'm trying so hard to clear my mouth. "Yu nod supost ta." I take one last swallow.

"Will you please stop that disgusting chomping?!" He's so darn cute when he gets all animated like this.

I look up sheepishly. "I can't help it. I eat when I'm nervous." He sits on the edge of the concrete coffin with a look of amusement mixed with concern. It's just a matter of time before I start chewing my fingers again now that my snack is gone. "Look. I'm not supposed to…" I stop for a moment to gather my thoughts.

"You are never supposed to know that I am here. I cheated and let you see me." I must look pretty pathetic because that may just be a look of pity on his chiseled face.

"Well, ducks…keep going."

"This was the third time you've tried to dust yourself and I had run out of options. If you die before you fulfill your destiny, then I've failed and let a good man die." My last five words strike him as strongly as a fist would. His body sits up straight and stiffens. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You are not all Mister Big Bad Evil. You never were. I would have thought you could have figured that out by now."

I sigh and slump a bit. "You are unique, William. Or, at least as far as I know. You retained your soul when you were turned. You were **_that_** strong of a man." His eyes are wide pools of sapphire. "I know you look back on your human days and wince at your weakness and think you were wretched, but you weren't. You took care of your sisters and mum when your dad died, still managing to complete your studies. William was a tough and virtuous man." Spike lowers his head, finally knowing that what I say is the truth. He spent over a century trying to convince Angelus, Dru, Darla, and himself, that his vampire self was infinitely more worthy than the man that preceded it. But now, sitting essentially alone with himself, he can allow himself to admit reality. "You've always been able to control the demon in you and preserve your humanity. Unfortunately, I had never been able to convince you of that. You preferred to see it as the demon struggling to control the man." I can't stand sitting any longer. I take to pacing the cold crypt, dodging the mess left from Valentines Day.

Spike does not utter a sound. He is lost in contemplation. Maybe I'll finally get through to him this time. I better, with what I'm sacrificing here.

"You have to help me out here, Will. You were doing so well, helping out Buffy and her gang. You may have told yourself lies about why you were doing it: insisting you needed the cash, or that you wanted to be there when the Slayer died. The truth is…you're one of the good guys." I choose to leave my lecture end there for a moment. Give my charge time to mull it over.

He has pulled his legs up into himself and is taking a good long time to think, ignoring the fact that a woman he's never met in his life and claims to have all the answers is pacing restlessly in front of him.

Well, I think it's time I go. He has enough to dwell on at the present. I really don't know how much time I have before they find out what I'm doing and drag me off kicking and screaming, but I know William enough not to push any harder. He's got a strong head on his shoulders. "I'll be back tonight. You can probably do with some time alone." I start to head out but swiftly turn back to face him. "But, hey. No funny stuff, okay? No fire, wood or sunlight." He is not looking at me. "Spike!"

His head suddenly pops up and he asks, "Yeah?"

"I said no funny stuff. And no not-so-funny stuff either."

Absentmindedly, he nods his head, continuing to stare at something in his lap.

I turn to leave again, but feel a heaviness radiate off of him. It is very much like the feeling given off by mourners at a funeral. (Which reminds me, I have something to tell him this evening.) "What do you want to ask me?"

That face has always been so expressive. When he's not trying to be the bad ass, he really wears his heart on his sleeve. At the moment, his features tell me he is surprised that I can read him so well. "I told you, luv. I've been with you for over a century." Acknowledgement crosses his face.

"What about Buffy? Are…are…" I can't bear to let him finish, not with his being so embarrassed to even be bringing it up. "Yes, William. She is in your destiny. Just how you want her. But let's talk about that later, alright?" I flash him that same reassuring smile. This time it actually works. I walk out into the sunlight, actually happy for the first time in, oh, 125 years. When I turn back and peek in the crypt's window, the smile on his glorious face warms me so. He lies down on his bed, arms over his head. I doubt he'll sleep today. I know I won't.


	4. The Plan

The Seraph   
Part 4

  


What a magnificent evening. The sun is nearly gone, leaving a trail of pink fire dancing across the horizon. Peaking in the crypt window, I see that William hasn't moved a muscle from where I left him this morning. I giggle to myself as I don't remember ever being able to make him this happy. Most of what I do causes disharmony and pain within him. It's nice to finally make up for some of that.

"Breakfast is served!" I sing as the crypt door creaks open. He deftly lifts himself to his feet and walks over to me. I have to remind myself to keep calm. It's hard to get used to his eyes focused on me instead of through me. Without missing a beat, he carefully takes the brown paper bag, clears off a flat surface by sweeping everything onto the floor, then curiously opens the bag. As he lifts out the large container filled with red liquid while I narrate. "It's human and it's fresh." I hope I'm not smiling too big.

A devilish grin escapes across his lips. "You didn't."

I immediately blush and become flustered. "Oh, no. I-I didn't k-k-kill anyone. I…I…have my sources." He eyes me carefully for a minute before opening the container. "It's A negative." I shed my jacket and look around for a place to deposit it. From behind me I hear a distinct moan of pleasure.

"It doesn't get any better than this." He wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Sorry I don't have any of those chocolate things for you."

"'S cool. I don't need to eat. Just like to."

With that bit of business out of the way, an uncomfortable silence falls on the room.

"You have to excuse me, luv. This whole thing, well it's just, weird. I mean, you just show up out of nowhere and tell me I'm not who I thought I was. Not your average night, you know."

"But, the point is, you're still here."

"OK. But what now? Am I supposed to go out rescuing cute little kitties from trees? Help old ladies across the street? What is it I'm supposed to do?"

"Don't know exactly. I don't know if your destiny lies in one single action, like staving off an apocalypse, or if it is the end product of you becoming a righteous individual. All I know is that Dru altered your path when she decided to make you her childe and I've been trying to right that somehow for the last century."

"Please don't tell me I'm doomed to live that wanker Angel."

I give a hearty laugh which kind of puts him off. "Naw. You're nothing like Liam, and never were."

"Good." He nods and stares at the floor.

"Well, that's enough of this chit chat. What do you say we get to work? You have somewhere to be tomorrow and I have to find you something sufficiently sun proof to wear." Before he can ask, I continue. "You're not going to like this, William. For more than one reason."

"Oh, bloody hell. What now?"

I start to pick at a hangnail on my thumb, bringing it to my mouth. "Danielle, get your damn fingers out of your mouth and get on with it."

I do. "It's Joyce. She died two days ago. Her funeral is tomorrow at noon and you're going."

A dozen or so emotions play across his face: surprise, anger, sorrow, regret, worry, until hurt settles in. "Buffy's mom." Surprisingly, tears well up in his eyes. "How is the Slayer? Is she okay? I mean, no, she's not okay, but…oh fuck!" He shuts his eyes tightly, willing the painful tears away. Then, as quickly as they came, they stopped and a fire filled his eyes. "Was it Glory?"

"No. It was natural causes. Or at least that's what the autopsy showed. If it had been Glorificus, she would have let everyone know. What's the point of leaving a present like that with no gift card attached?"

"No one even told me." His voice is soft and filled with pain as his head falls defeatedly.

I punch him lightly. "Stop it. This is not about you. You can't make everything about you. Buffy needs you. She will never admit it…at least not yet, but she does and you are going to be there for her. You're also going to be there to pay your respects to Joyce as she liked you and I know you liked her."

"Do you really bloody think they'll let me anywhere near them?! What kind of stupid guardian angel did I end up with anyhow?"

I glare at him. "That was just not nice. If it weren't for me, you would have long since been dust. So, you're going to listen to me and you're going to do what I say!" His eyes never leave my figure as I stomp around the room straightening up his messes.

"Now what are you doing?"

"I clean when I'm upset."

He just shakes his head slowly. "So, where do we get my 'funeral suit', ducks?"

Score another point for the home team. I stop picking up for a moment. "I'll take care of that. You just think of an especially heartfelt statement to say to Buffy. And Spike?"

"Yeah."

"Make it the bare truth. No lies, no exaggerations, no half truths. I guarantee if you make a very quick appearance and show the real you for just a minute, it will start to repair the rift you caused."

"How do you know they won't stake me on sight?"

"I got that covered."

"Are you coming with me?"

An evil smile crosses my lips. "I'll be there. You won't see me, but I'll definitely be there."

I grab my coat and prepare to leave in pursuit of some proper sun coverage for my charge, but stop short, grabbing a bag out of my pocket. "Think quick." I toss it at him and he catches it expertly.

"What's this?"

"Just follow the directions. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

I enter the crypt to see standing before me…my William with brown hair and a sheepish grin. "You look tremendous!!" I catch myself before going in for an embrace. 'Oops.'

"Th-thanks. I kind of feel stupid."

"Why should you? You can't see yourself anyhow. Besides, the white hair was what made you look stupid. This will help to change your image in their eyes. It won't do the trick, but it will help a bit." I run my fingers through his hair, grinning all the while. He catches my hand in his and gazes at me, another question dying to surface. My hand is brought back to my side as he starts to speak.

"What all have you done in the last 100 years?"

"Mostly reading. Not much to do when you're invisible." I know that's not what he is getting at, but I can't help but have a little fun. He raises one eyebrow and glares.

"Just imagine every important turning point in your history. That was me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the most important thing I did, I think, was immediately after you died then awoke as a vampire. I could feel that your soul was still there. If it weren't, I don't think that we'd even be here having this conversation. Anyhow, I can still remember the sheer terror you felt at the moment of your awakening. You were confused and in a great amount of pain. The blood lust had a hold of you like nothing you had ever experienced. I stayed at your side day and night, comforting your human side and convincing it that all was not lost. The demon fought so hard for control, but I could not let that happen." Now I'm getting all teary. Damn my emotions. I wish I had as much control over myself as I do Spike. At that, Spike leans in a little closer, wanting to offer me something…some sort of comfort, but he can't just yet. I scare him. Everything I stand for scares him.

"And let me tell you, I wasn't just fighting your demon. I was also fighting Angelus, Darla and Dru. They sure as hell didn't make anything easy on you. I understood though that if you showed any weakness at all, they would have killed you on the spot. There were a few times when I almost threw in the towel. But, every so often, when you were alone in the dark, you would let down your charade and listen to my voice."

I can't help but feel some pride in the work I have done as he sits before me, beautiful eyes wide and believing. "Let's see. What else." I ponder for a moment. "Ah, yes, there was the whole Acathla incident. I was the one who convinced you to go to Buffy for help in defeating your grandsire."

He shuts his eyes tightly. "Don't tell me you are also the cause if this soddin' chip." He melodramatically points to his brown haired head.

Oops again. "Best idea I ever had." 'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.'

"Oh, bloody hell!!!" Spike stands up with a flare and paces the room like a lone wolf. "Only I could end up with a guardian angel what neuters me."

He looks over at me, face enraged when he hears the small giggle I let escape. "Oh, calm down. It got you closer to Buffy, didn't it?" He stands down in silent agreement. Boy do I know how to diffuse this guy or what? You still got it Dan.


	5. The Funeral

The Seraph   
Part 5

  


"SPF 300."

"Check."

"Ray Bans."

"Check."

"Holocaust cloak."

"Check."

"Then I'd say we're ready to blow."

"Huh?"

"Come on Prince Valium."

"Huh?"

My laughter echoes through the cemetery.

* * *

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister Joyce Lynn Summers; and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make her face to shine upon Him and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen."

The day is beautiful with the sun shining brightly. Not a cloud in sight. These twenty five mourners deserve at least that. Each is clad in black or dark clothes. Buffy is holding Dawn and a strange man holds them as a unit tentatively from behind. There is not a single dry eye at the Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery on this occasion. Coworkers, friends and family have gathered to say goodbye to a pure heart. The world will most certainly suffer from this loss.

William hides back in the shadows, visibly nervous about the whole ordeal. I gently rest my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Will. Just do your part and I'll do mine. Remember. You are here for them, not yourself."

"Got it." Despite the assurances to my vampire, I'm dying of anxiety. My thumbs won't survive the day. I'm already causing them to bleed.

The caretakers lowered the simple, modest coffin into the freshly dug plot. They purposely chose mid day for the funeral. Less chance for interruptions like the one at the morgue. Buffy deserved at least one demon free moment. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, there would be just one demon intrusion. Buffy and Dawn each threw a handful of dirt in the grave and painfully turned away.

She looked up through her tear filled eyes to catch a view of the cloak clad figure advancing toward her. Once it was in earshot, she quietly asked in between sniffles, "Angel?" In the back of her mind, a little voice was telling her to relax…to accept the friendship of the being. Her posse of five saw the man as well and quickly ran to back her up.

Spike proceeded cautiously, knowing that at any moment, he could be slain by any one of the visitors once he revealed his identity. He wisely kept one eye on Giles and Xander the whole way. Thankfully, he heard that familiar voice telling him everything was going just fine and to loosen up. She always seemed to be able to overpower his doubt.

"No, Buffy. It's me. And before you get all freaky on me, I'm just here to tell you I'm sorry."

"No apology can make up for the things you've done Spike! I don't know why I…"

"Buffy! I mean I'm sorry about your mum. She was an extraordinary woman."

Not a soul uttered a word. Buffy just blinked her hazel eyes, almost as if she couldn't believe this was Spike standing before her saying these things.

"I'll miss her." He started to reach for her hand, but his little voice warned him not to. The hand dropped and he turned to go. Ten pairs of eyes followed his retreating figure, each of them suddenly hearing their subconscious mutter about how Spike must actually be changing for the better.

Buffy stood fast, watching in amazement with a puzzled look on her face. Behind her, she could hear the quiet discussion. "What was that all about? Was that Spike?" Wesley's voice cracked a bit at the name. Giles led him and Cordelia away with a promise to explain back at the shoppe.


	6. The Betrayal

The Seraph   
Part 6

  


"Nice job!" I hold the heavy door open for the sprinting vampire, clad in the latest in sun-proof gear. "You make your angel proud." William strips off the cumbersome garments and I expect to see his smiling face greet me.

"This…this is just," he begins with a scowl, as he throws the cloak to the ground, "PATHETIC!" I can tell immediately that he is headed for a bottle of whiskey.

"What are you talking about? You were brilliant!" I feel almost betrayed. We had done a good thing today. Not only had he braved the deadly sun to deliver a message of good will and remorse, but he had been there and not Angel. It makes him the honorable one. The one worthy of forgiveness. I remain still, staring at him with wide eyes.

He starts shaking his head. "You know, your little speech yesterday really had me thinking. It made me actually want, if for only a moment, to be the man you fancy me to be." The bottle cap flies across the room and he downs a quarter of its contents in one swig.

"What?" Now my lower lip is quivering. I'm so much better at this when no one knows I'm here.

"I'm a bloody vampire, girl! Did you not read the owner's manual when they gave you this job?" He produces a cigarette and quickly lights it. I think if he could drink and smoke simultaneously, he would have found a way to do so today.

I stand silent, staring at him with my big, doe eyes.

"I mean, that's what vampires are for, pet. Doing Evil. Not this pansy ass, nancyboy, poofter crap you want me to do."

I remain silent.

He continues, with his eyes affixed to mine, and taking another drag off the fag. "Yeah, sure, I've got a thing for the bloody Slayer. So what?! That doesn't mean I have to go all soft, for Christ sake. And this friggin' chip. I've managed to stir up a spot of trouble despite it!"

I haven't even taken a single breath.

"This is just wrong. I don't have a bloody soul! I don't have a bloody destiny. That is unless you consider killing as many God damn fucking humans as I can before I'm dust a destiny!"

He takes another swallow. "Buffy and her little cult followers will never accept me as one of their own. Can't you see that? I don't belong with them. I belong with my own kind! I belong sucking their asses dry, is what I belong doing!"

He has finally calmed down a bit, slumped into his chair and continuing to drink himself into oblivion. While I don't move, I involuntarily break my silence as my thoughts spew forth. Not quite what I would have chosen to say at that particular moment, mind you. "Right. Then I guess that's it. I'll be on my merry way now. Take care not to get skewered by the Slayer. Watch out for that nasty sunlight. Oh, and, you can burn in hell for all I care!" The last sound I make in the crypt is sniffling as the door slams.

* * *

I can't remember ever being so…so…wounded. Over a century of painstaking planning and guidance, down the frelling toilet. Why did I have to yell at him like a hurt child? How could I have misjudged him so poorly? Why would I have even been given this assignment if it were hopeless? Why couldn't I have just died of Cholera, been buried, mourned then forgotten? It would have been so much more fruitful than **_this_**! That's how it was meant to be. Not this damn fairy tale godmother crap.

* * *

In the decades of service she had given toward the realization of the final goal, Danielle had never had an abode of her own…until now. She morosely entered the small, cramped apartment, drenched in tears of frustration, sadness and regret. Sleep overtook her easily as she lay curled up in the fetal position on the floor. The finger in her mouth slowly dropped to her side.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Spike wearily looked up at the window, noticing that it was not yet dark out. "Yeah? Who the bloody hell is it?" The door inched open and a small, dark haired Niblette peeked in. He assumed it was Danielle and shouted without moving a muscle, "Well, come in an' close that blasted door. You're lettin' the sun in." Spike did not look well. If Dawn had known better, she would have realized that the vampire sprawled out on the floor before her had one hell of a buzz.

"Spike?"

"Oh, bloody, bloody hell!" On hearing Dawn's voice instead of Danielle's, he scrambled to his feet trying his best not to look incapacitated. His hands brushed back through his hair, trying to make himself presentable. "What are **_you_** doin' here, then?"

"I want to apologize…for the other day…at the Magic Box." Her voice was soft and small.

All the blinding anger and confusion from this afternoon melted away. "You do?" He leaned in a bit closer.

"What Buffy told us about what you did to her scared me. But, I figure, I've never listened to her before, so why should I start now, right?" A small smile escaped to her lips. "I mean, how bad can you really be if you came today to… Well, I just think that Buffy's wrong about you."

A very odd, foreign feeling pumped through his cold body. Forgiveness. Forgiveness! She forgave him for his stupid bondage games with her sister. She forgave him for being a vampire and actually still liked him. No one had ever done that before. "You do?"

Dawn smacked him in the chest playfully. "You're like a stuck CD. You got any more words in your vocab, dead boy?"

"You hang around Xander far too much."

"That I do."

With that, they exchanged glowing smiles and Spike involuntarily embraced her. "What was that for?"

"Saving me."

* * *

Dawn had returned home, leaving Spike's heart with a feeling of completeness. He felt calm and right. He had finally come full circle and realized that he was the man that Danielle had taken him for. For a second, he let a smile overtake his lips. He extended his arms over his head and leaned back into the well worn chair. But then it hit him. 'What the hell did I just do?!' His face slowly melted into a frown and the pain of his actions struck him like a bolt of lightning. 'Dawn isn't the first person to forgive me for my actions. That was Danielle. She stood by, watching each violent, evil thing I did and still never gave up on me. And I…I…oh God.' He was right about her forgiving him. But what he didn't realize was that she had been the first to ever really love him.

Spike quickly looked over at the shaded windows. He noticed that it was almost dark. Thankfully, he would be able to leave to find her soon. Then he remembered that he had no clue where it was she ran off to. Afterall, he hadn't cared at the time. All he was thinking of was his own sorry self…not unlike the last 125 years of his unlife.

* * *

"I can't believe you burned it! It looks like a crispy critter." Willow stared down at the hot cookie sheet, waving her hand over the smoking item. "Cough! I guess it's another Mickey D night, huh?" The slight girl unceremoniously dumped the charred eggplant into the sink.

"W-what? I couldn't hear you over the smoke alarm." As soon as Tara entered the area, she stopped and giggled. "Oh."

"That's the last time you cook, young lady."

"R-really? I should have done this long ago then."

The laughter was just quiet enough to render the door bell audible. The giddy witches looked at each other. "You don't think the Goddess sent us pizza, do you?"

"Har, har." Tara coughed herself, then carelessly opened the door.

Before her stood a pathetic being. His eyes were desperate and pleading. "Don't close the door, please!" Spike had anticipated the girl's reaction quite well. He was lucky she hadn't let out with a scream, or at least a girly squeal. She at least would have immediately slammed the door, but she didn't recognize the brown haired man before her at first.

Back in the kitchen, Willow, shrouded in smoke, asked who it was. "Not pizza! It's n-n-nothing," Tara replied.

Tara's body faced the vampire again. "S-spike. I can't talk to you, and you certainly can't come in. Y-you're not w-w-welcome here..."

Spike interrupted quickly knowing that his time was short. "I don't want to come in. In fact, I ask that you please **don't** invite me. I don't want to know anything about Buffy. I'm not here for anything having to do with Buffy. I just need your help."

"You're sure you're talking to nobody?" Willow's curiosity drew her near the door.

Tara froze like a deer caught in headlights. She was uncertain what to do. Then, suddenly, she gave the vampire a strange wink and shut the door. "We don't want a set of encyclopedias, do we?"

The red head laughed. "No, I think Giles' collection far surpasses anything that we could buy from whoever that was." Thankfully, Willow bought the lame explanation and started cleaning up the charcoal in the sink.

"Hey, Wills? I m-made the mess. Why don't you let me c-clean it up while you go and pick up some dinner? I'll set us up a nice romantic table for two…" Although Tara was acting strange and nearly yelling to her, Willow agreed without hesitation. No sooner was she gone and out of earshot, than Tara opened the door and peeked out. "Spike!" she whispered.

"You're really going to help me?"

"Yes, but you still can't come in. I-if I let you in, she'll kill me."

"I don't know about that. Willow's pretty nonviolent." The vampire flashed a dashing smile.

"I meant Buffy."

"Oh." Spike looked down at his shoes, his smile completely washed away.

"W-w-w-well?" Tara had to force herself to get the word out.

"Well, why don't you have a seat. This is going to take a while."

Tara reluctantly sat, making certain to keep fully inside the invisible force field at all times.

"I need a spell. Something to locate a, um, person."

Tara rose, her anxiety brightly apparent. "I-I don't think I can help…" Her mind flashed back to the story she was told about Spike kidnapping Willow for the same purpose.

Spike fiercely fought his desire to grab her by the wrist and force her to listen. But he knew it would only serve to worsen the situation. Besides, the girl was keeping herself well behind the entry way.

"Tara, please." She had never heard him use her name before, and it struck something deep inside. The timid girl suddenly saw something, residing there behind those deep blue eyes. It was nothing that she could put her finger on at the moment. All she could tell for certain was that this formerly bleached blonde bloodsucker sitting before her was no threat to her or hers. Another thing she knew without a doubt was that he truly needed her help.

Without removing her eyes from his, she asked, "Who do you need to find?"

Through the brightest smile he could muster, he requested that she sit again as this was really an odd story.

"Well, why don't you just come…"

"Ah!! Don't do it, witch. I don't need them hating me any more than they already do. Just sit." She did.

"I-I didn't e-e-even think."

His head cocked to the side with some amusement. "It's okay."

After a moment, tensions finally drifted away and the vampire continued.

"Well, I met up with…kind of an old friend the other day. I said some things I shouldn't have and she ran off. Now I have no way to find her."

"Th-that's no problem. All I need to do is a little scrying. But I have to know something about her. Maybe handle a personal item of hers."

"Oh, I just met her. I don't have anything of hers, and I doubt she even has any possessions."

Tara eyes him curiously. "I thought you said she was an old friend?"

He sighed, resigning himself to telling the whole story. "Oh, bloody hell. Her name is Danielle. She tells me she's some sort of 'guardian angel'. Supposedly, she died the day I was turned and was assigned to me." He stopped, not sure how the girl before him was taking his story. It would take a leap of faith for anyone to believe him, let alone with a story like this.

"A-assigned?"

"Danielle told me that it wasn't my destiny to become a vampire. She's been watching after me ever since." He paused once again, feeling a bit ridiculous saying this aloud. "Can't say I believed any of it…at first." He looked at her and she motioned for him to continue. "In the end, I, being the magnificent pillock that I am, told her she was full of shit. I mean, it's rather hard to believe that I still have a soul, you know."

At that, Tara's eyes grew wide and her jaw nearly dropped. "But. B-but, you're a killer."

"That was my argument. But when was the last time you saw me kill anyone…with a pulse, I mean?"

Her silence was answer enough.

"I have to find her, Tara. She's been with me nearly forever and I don't know if I can live without her. You're the only one likely to help me."

That being the honest truth, Tara stood and started back inside. Turning her head toward the vampire slightly, she mumbled, "I think I can do this!" Once across the room, she kneeled down and opened an antique, wooden box. It was decorated with tarnished brass figures and showed many years of usage. He strained to see what all was contained within, but only saw the chained crystal that she lifted up. Tara carefully reorganized the various mystical items, then closed and relatched the vessel.

"Here we are." She stared at the crystal on her way back to the doorway, her gaze frozen by its reflection and refraction of the incandescent light. "What, if you don't mind me asking, was she doing for the last 125 years while she watched you?"

Spike stared off anywhere to keep his stare form the young witch's own. "Oh, just, you know...assuring I fulfill my destiny and that rot."

For the first time in probably her whole life, Tara managed to conceal her emotions behind a nonchalant mask. "So, what lies in your destiny, Spike?" She took out a map of Sunnydale, setting up to locate the vampire's seraph. All the while, she marveled at how her life had definitely changed since meeting Willow and her friends. In the last months alone, she had met a real practicing witch, a Slayer, an ensouled vampire…make that two ensouled vampires, a werewolf, a Watcher, an ex-vengeance demon, a Goddess, and numerous baddies. 'Uneventful' certainly could not describe her life any longer.

"She never really said. I do know that she had a big part in getting this soddin' chip in my head." He then muttered under his 'breath', "I'm still bloody pissed about that."

Spike watched the witch dangle the crystal over the map as he continued to talk. He was mesmerized. "I asked her if every one has a guardian, and she said I'm one of few. Never really thought I was special enough for something like that. I always felt like I was on my own all those years. My human family eventually died, and my vampire family was more of a hindrance than true kin." His thoughts drifted away to the years he spent with Angelus and Darla. Never good enough, always struggling to be worthy of living. He wished he had known about Danielle back then. Things would have been so much easier and less lonely.

He was snapped out of his trance by the little voice. "And, there she is!"

"Really?" Spike looked down at the map, but Tara hurriedly folded it up. "What are you doing?!" He fought the demon face about to erupt.

"This help comes with a condition. You have to let me talk with her first. I want to be sure you have honorable intentions."

That demon face was still bubbling up toward the surface, but he managed to control himself a bit longer. "But, then you have to promise not to tell anyone I was here."

Tara smiled, "Deal!" She absentmindedly reached over the threshold to shake his hand. He gently took it and then left. The little witch added to Dawn's impression on his heart. She may have said with her mouth that she did not trust him, but with her actions, she proved that she did.


	7. Lost and Found

The Seraph   
Part 7

  


I just don't know what to think any more. I was more or less raised with the knowledge that what I was doing made a difference…that my being what I was meant something. Now I've lost my Charge. Not just physically, but spiritually as well. My legs curl up just a bit tighter as I try to shut out the pain. I'm not used to being alone like this. Yeah, William never knew I was there, but at least I knew he was.

My eyes finally close and I drift off into a light, fitful sleep.

-Knock, knock-

I open my eyes and struggle to see out the window. It's hard to tell if I've been asleep for minutes or hours. I see that it is now dark, and wonder who is at my door. I come to the conclusion that it must be my imagination. No one knows who I am, let alone where I am.

I must have drifted back to sleep, for the next thing I remember, a young, blonde woman is tapping me on the shoulder and standing over me with a worried expression on her face. Thank goodness I recognize her.

"Tara?" my tired voice slurs.

Now she looks more confused than concerned. "A-are you D-Danielle?" I roll over and sit up to address the girl more properly.

"In the flesh." 'For the first time in over a century,' I think to myself. Then it hits me. If Tara knows who I am, and has managed to find me, then William…oh God. He must have approached her, told her the story and requested her help. Wow! Good for him. He actually got the witch to listen to him and believe him. Wait a minute!! Good for me! He wouldn't bother looking for me if he hadn't changed his mind. My heart soars. William has finally accepted who he is. My entire being hasn't been a waste. Tears of relief and joy start to flow. To her surprise, I suddenly spring to my feet and grab my messenger of glee into an embrace.

"Oh, Tara. He believes me. He really does. Thank you so much."

It takes her a few minutes to process all this. Eventually, her questions start. She gently separates me from herself and hands me a tissue from her bag.

"So, it's all true? E-everything that Spike said?"

"As long as he told you that I am a seraph assigned to watch over him and guide him back onto his true destiny, then yes." I lower my head just a bit and speak more quietly. "Is that what he told you?"

"Oh, yes, that's it. Except he mentioned…" She stops in contemplation.

"What?"

"Well, he said you told him he…has a soul."

With as much bravado of flossing one's teeth, I answer, "Sure. He's always had it."

She falters for a second, obviously pondering the implication of this development. "W-w-wow. We all thought Angel was the only v-vampire with a soul."

This strikes me as truly hilarious and I let out a grand guffaw. "Why do people always assume that if they haven't seen it before, it's either rare or impossible?" She gives me that confused look again. "Think of it this way. Humans are born with all sorts of mutations, right? Some have too many chromosomes, like people with Down's Syndrome. It's certainly strange, and you might even think it was an isolated case if you didn't live in the era of communication and know better. There are many such humans out there. The same goes for a vampire, or any other demon, with a soul."

"So, what are you watching him for? I just don't understand all this."

"He was never supposed to be a vampire. I'm just doing small things to help right that wrong. He has a destiny to fulfill and I have to make sure he does it."

"What is his destiny?"

I begin to get a bit nervous with this line of questioning. But, then I think. If I can turn her into a true ally for William, then the rest of my job will be that much easier. "Well, the prophesies state that the demon with a soul will join with the golden Slayer to defeat the greatest threat to this dimension. Up until just recently, we had assumed the vamp referred to in the texts was Liam…or, Angel to you. Now our sources day that it may well be William. Buffy hates him. So, I have to do something about that. Of course, that's just what I've been up to recently."

"Wow. Wh-what else have…"

"Tara, I'll be happy to answer all your questions later, but for now, can you just tell me where my William is? Why are you here and not him?"

Her head bows slightly. "I didn't trust him. I thought it would be best if I found out for myself why he wanted to find you."

"Good girl." I almost imperceptibly nod my head. "Now, I really need to see him. I've never been away from him for this long before. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way." I walk passed the girl, headed for the door.

"Wait." I do. "What should I tell the gang? I mean, what do I say to Buffy about all this?"

I smile with one side of my mouth. "Nothing would be good."

"I can't just not tell everyone that Spike has a soul!"

"Why not? He's always had it. It's not like it's something new."

I excuse myself from the dirty dishwater blonde and storm out the front door. However, my trek to William's crypt only lasts a few steps as I suddenly slam into a leather clad wall. He looks down at me apologetically. I can tell he's embarrassed. From behind me, Tara's voice scolds the vampire, "You followed me!"

"That I did, luv." That gorgeous smile appears.


	8. Discovery

Just as I am forever convincing William that his actions should not be about him, but someone else, the same applies to me. I take this moment to once again ignore my own emotions and focus on him. "Finally came to your senses, eh?" I playfully punch his arm. His face grows solemn and he looks over my shoulder, addressing Tara.

"Thank you, Tara." She answers a simple 'you're welcome' as she stares at the floor, and then excuses herself.

Silence permeates the hallway.

"Bite size came to see me."

"She did?"

"She said she doesn't believe the things the Slayer told her and the gang."

"She did?"

"I think it was my visit to the funeral that changed her mind."

"Prob'ly." I smile gently.

"Wanna go home?"

"Definitely." We both smile. He offers me his arm and I accept. Nowhere but Sunnydale would you see an ensouled vampire and a rogue seraph walking down the street arm in arm.

* * *

William effectively avoids the subject of his tirade earlier and I let him. We walk toward home, just chit chatting; the kind of conversation that old ladies engage in.

Just over the last hill, we see, of all things, the Slayer in battle with yet another walking dead. I look up at William, who has unconsciously stopped in his tracks. Unbeknownst to him, he is staring, just short of drooling. "Isn't she just magnificent?"

"She's one in a million." The look on his face is priceless. Complete and utter fascination with undertones of devotion. Suddenly, my words register and he snaps out of his trance.

"Did I just say that aloud?"

Just a smile and a nod.

"Oh, bloody hell." Damn, I wish he could blush. That would make this job so much more fun.

The fight has come to an end and Buffy glances around in an attempt to survey the area for further threats. In the process, she sees us, but looks confused at what she spies. I stand on tiptoe to whisper in William's ear, and then he yells over to the blonde warrior, "Nice work, luv." I pull on his arm gently, guiding him away and toward home.

Once out of earshot, he turns to me. "What was the bloody point of that, Angel?"

"Isn't it obvious? You gotta play down the obsessive behavior, bud. What we're gonna do is play it cool, interfere minimally, flash some of that charming William that's way down inside," I punctuate those last words with finger pokes to his heart, "and one day, she'll get over the Valentine's Day Massacre.

He sighs.

* * *

Buffy flipped over the ugly beast, landing expertly behind it, stake in hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of figures emerge: a brown haired man with a darker haired woman. Her Slayer instinct burrowed away that information as she followed through with a thrust to the vamp's heart. A splash of dust was all that was left of the formerly disgusting thing. She surveyed her surroundings and found the only thing worth attention was the odd couple she noticed seconds earlier. 'Why do lovers think the cemetery is a grand place for a stroll? Death wish much?' Then something happened. The handsome man turned just so, and the moonlight reflected off his features. She recognized that face, but couldn't quite place him. Did she know him from Sunnydale High? The young man then yelled something to her. "Nice work, luv." As soon as she recognized the voice, he and his companion had disappeared.

'Spike? That was Spike?! His hair was so…brown…and normal…and he didn't say anything nasty…and…who was that brunette hanging on him? That certainly wasn't Drusilla.'

Buffy started off after them, convincing herself all the while that she needed to save the poor, stupid, unsuspecting girl from…well…him. This had nothing to do with jealousy. Of course not! This was about duty, and…duty, that's all. Did I mention duty?

* * *

"Just bloody wonderful. Now I'm makin' up for the wrongs of my past life."

"Oh, just drop the hysterics, would you? I told you. You're not Liam. Now shut up about him already!"

He calmed noticeably. "I just gotta ask. How is it that I'm all soul having, but I'm not…broody and Angel-like?"

"Will." I gently put my hand on his. The night air has chilled me to the bone, but his strong hand still feels cool. "You always had your soul. When the demon was introduced, your soul found a way to live along side. Plus, you have to remember that Liam was never the man you were. He lived a pampered life, really. He was all about living for himself. He had no insight, no inner strength. And I'm starting to sound like a ninny, so I'll shut up about now."

"No, please. I love to hear you talk about wanker-boy. You have such a flare."

"The **POINT BEING**, it's like being kidnapped in a murderer's car and being forced to drive while he shoots people out the window. Your soul learned to deal with it. And sometimes, it would be able to turn the car down a deserted street and prevent more killings, but it was resigned to the fact that there was only so much it could do. Now, the demon is at a disadvantage, because it hasn't fed in months.

He contemplates this for a while as he grows quiet. William the Bloody, silent. Are pigs flying?

* * *

The golden Slayer approached warily and stopped when she heard the phrase come out of the vampire's mouth. "…gotta ask. How is it that I'm all soul having, but I'm not…broody and Angel-like?"

Now, she could have done any number of things at that moment: freeze, freak out, confront him. But she chose to wander home in a daze.


	9. Father and Daughter

selfindulgence9altff

Part 9

Buffy sprinted into the Magic Box and opened the door with a crash. A dozen or so customers looked up, startled, but the mild mannered proprietor continued ringing up a set of herbs for the lanky, dark woman on the other side of the counter. "Giles! We have a problem…or not. It could be. Or it could be a good thing. But most likely not of the good. I just don't know." The Slayer slowed her ascent upon Rupert as she struggled to make sense of her thoughts. He hardly seemed to notice her. Giles had endured enough hysterics in his time that he could tell the difference between 'life and death Buffy', and just 'rattled Buffy'. She rarely got up his dander anymore. 

"Thank you, um, Ms. Coyle, and have a nice day." A sincere smile crossed his lips and the customer strolled out of the store, but not without glaring at the obnoxious blonde who had stormed in. With a gentle push to close the cash register, he lovingly looked up at his slayer. "What seems to be the trouble, Buffy?" 

"It's Spike!" This was the one thing she knew for certain. 

"What, has he gone and done something sinister again?" 

"No…yes…he, he, he…" 

"Did he commission a Buffy bot from Warren with the intent of having nights and nights of wild sex with you, er, her?" 

(Okay, Giles didn't actually say that, but I like to imagine he did.) 

Giles pulled her into the back room and sat her down. With a strong hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Now, calm down. Is anyone hurt?" 

"No! It's not that. I saw him today. In the cemetery. He was with a woman and they were talking. Talking about…" Buffy fell silent. Anya was heard asking as to the whereabouts of a certain mystical item. 

"It's in the storeroom on the third shelf to the right, under the orbs of Thesila." He then turned his attention back to the girl. 

"He didn't know I was there, listening." Now Giles' curiosity was piqued. 

"What did he say, Buffy?" There was a desperation in his eyes. 

"He was talking to her about his soul." 

"What soul?" 

"**_His_** soul. The one that he supposedly has. And, and he was asking her why he wasn't all broody like Angel. And. And." Her eyes suddenly stared off as her mind tried even harder to make sense of this. 

"Oh my. Well, when did this happen? I mean, did he do this on purpose? I-I'm shocked." 

"I don't know, Giles. I could barely hear them. She kept chewing on her fingers and mumbling. I gather he's had it for a while." She paused, but then her eyes lit up. "Maybe it had something to do with that chip in his head, or maybe something else the Initiative did to him." 

When she refocused on her Watcher, he was no longer standing at her side. Instead, he had retreated to the front of the store, and was grabbing five or so heavy books. "Perhaps, we should talk to him. You know, just ask him." 

Buffy stood suddenly. "Oh, no! I'm not talking to that perv. Couldn't you guys go and... Couldn't you just... Argh!" Buffy stopped babbling and purposely calmed herself. "I want to know what's up with this 'soul' thing. I want to know what that means for Angel. I have to know what it means for us. But I can't deal with him right now. I just can't." She took a deep breath. "Besides, I have some stuff I have to do right now, like pick Dawn up from Xander's and start dinner, and laundry, and..." 

The Watcher looked at his Slayer. So young, yet forced into an adult's life without her say so. Every day she seemed to have more responsibility and less freedom. Less time to grow up. Giles replaced his hand on her shoulder. "Buffy. Are you sure? This is your first night back at the house. Perhaps you would like to stay with me for a while. I don't like the idea of you and Dawn alone where…" He couldn't bring himself to finish, especially when he looked in those hazel eyes of hers, the ones that always held so much strength and unity, and saw the tears welling up. She was trying her best to ignore the fact that her mother had died…right there on the living room couch. The same place where she had enjoyed movies, popcorn and motherly lectures for the past five years. 

"I can't stay away forever, Giles. I have to face it sometime." 

"But why tonight? Why so soon? Please. Stay with me. There's not much room, but I can make it work. If worse comes to worse, we can always put Dawn up in the tub." It was a reach at humor, a far reach, but one that she appreciated. 

Giles fully expected Buffy to turn him down. She was an emotional girl, true, but she always tried to hold herself above her sticky, messy, inconvenient feelings. At this point in her life, she probably wanted nothing more but to feel in control of something. If that meant facing that house, and that couch, alone, then she would. 

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Giles." 

Or not. 

Giles looked at her with mixed emotions. "Yes, well, you know I'll always be here for you and Dawn." 

Buffy sheepishly looked up at him and without warning, lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you." One lone tear fell from her eye and Giles took her into his arms as a father would his grieving daughter.   



	10. Confrontation

selfindulgence10altff -Ding –Ding! 

"Morning, Giles." 

"Willow, Tara." He smiled and nodded his head toward each. 

"We have an hour or so before classes and just wanted to shop around, borrow a few ingredients." Both Giles and Willow knew the true meaning of the word 'borrow'. She thought to herself constantly what a stroke of luck it was for the gang to have such a resource at her…their disposal. At the same time, the elder felt great pride in himself for finally moving on past his life sentence with the COW, and being able to offer a nice reserve for 'the cause'. 

"I'm so pleased you stopped by. Um, Tara?" 

Tara, who had previously been meandering about, minding her own business, snapped to attention. "Y-yes, sir, Mr. Giles." 

'She is a strange girl, just a beat off, but always polite and honest. Well, maybe not always honest. There was that spell she cast that made us blind to demons, but, other than that, nice girl," Giles thought to himself. 

"Buffy brought some terribly strange news yesterday. Seeing your ability to view auras, I was wondering if you could do a favor for us." 

Without question, she agreed. Tara would be ecstatic to help out the group. "What do you need?" 

"I need you to go have a talk with Spike." 

"A-a-and w-what do you, you want me to s-say to him?" She had hoped her dealings with the infamous vampire could be left in the closet where they belonged. 

He continued hurriedly, "W-with an escort, of course. I certainly wouldn't have you go alone. Buffy says she overheard him talking to a woman she didn't recognize about, well, his soul." 

That was when Tara broke, torn between her promise to a controversial friend and her new group of friends. 

"Soul? Soul? What soul? I don't know anything about Spike's Seraph or his soul." She absentmindedly began to pick apart yellow sheets of memo paper, dropping the pieces at her feet. Willow and Giles stared at her with worry. 

"Tara," her lover's voice squeaked out. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"I'm so sorry. I p-promised them I wouldn't. He came to me for help in f-finding her, and I knew you wouldn't like it, so I figured it would be best not to say anything." Her head fell. 

"Sweety." The red head put her hand on the blonde's. "I trust your judgment. I know you wouldn't do anything to put you or us in danger. Just tell us what's going on." 

Giles was not as understanding, but if Willow was not concerned with her withholding this information, then he supposed he would let it go…this one last time. 

Tara took a deep breath, in preparation for the tale. 

********** 

Her eyes opened to a strange environment. She hadn't slept in her own bed for days, but felt peculiarly comfortable and safe here. This feeling is what led her thoughts to stray, the way they do when one is unwilling to focus on a certain subject. Buffy stretched her arms above her head, yawned, then chose a spot to ponder on the ceiling. 'Mom's funeral. The day I spent 'bring your daughter to work day' at the gallery. The beach with Dawn. Xander and Anya's new apartment. Willow's thing for Oz. Meeting a second Slayer. Finding out Angel was a vampire. Telling mom I was a Slayer. Spike's dismay at the knowledge that Mom never knew. Merrick approaching me at school. My first slaying. "Not the heart!" "Close your eyes." The dozen missed opportunities at slaying Spike. "Is there anything I can do?" Spike, Mom and Dawn chatting in the kitchen over hot chocolate and marshmallows. "Is this a date?" "Just... Give me something...a crumb, the barest smidge... tell me someday, maybe, there's a chance..." "She was an extraordinary woman." "I'll miss her."' 

'A soul? Stranger things have happened.' 

Buffy stumbled out of bed and saw Dawn missing along with her book bag, a messy kitchen, and a clock reading 9:32 am. 'Oops. Overslept.' The full night sleep had left her energized and oddly more cognitive as opposed to emotional. She knew it wouldn't last, but it sure felt good while it did. Before she knew it, she had started off to Spike's crypt, having decided that maybe having to talk with the little creep wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

********** 

The crypt door creaks open and sunlight beams in. Thank God William routinely positions himself out of the sun's line of fire (pun intended). Given the incredibly late hour and the fact that the Slayer decided, for once, to enter like a decent human being, my vampire doesn't stir. 

I rise from his side and approach the Slayer. "Buffy. I'm Danielle," I whisper, offering my hand. She just stares at it with distain. 

"Considering you've just barged into our home unannounced and uninvited, I would expect just a tad more cordiality on your part." I never did have much patience for this Slayer. 

Buffy looks at me questioningly. I feel my head just to make sure there's still just the one there. "Bloody hell, girl! Close the soddin' door before I eviscerate you and decorate this crypt with your wriggly insides." 

Buffy recognizes the voice and peeks around the door to glare at him. "So, you've got a soul, huh? Sure hasn't changed your charming personality," Buffy spits. 

Will and I look at each other, the unspoken word, "Tara" on our lips. A deafening silence falls on the room while I step forward and gently close the door, effectively blocking the deadly rays. 

"Well, come on in and have a seat, luv. Seems as if we have something to discuss." I can see the doubt and almost fear in her eyes. For once, I have no clue what is about to go down. My Charge had become a tad unpredictable over the past few days and Buffy always was. I mean, one day she brings little sis and mother to him with the expectation of him protecting them, then, the next day, she treats him like a leper. I may support William with his love for Buffy, but that does not mean that I have to understand it…or even like it. 

The Queen of Slayers tentatively approaches us, apparently sifting through possible responses. Emotions play across her features until she finally settles on one. 

"How did you get it?" Curiosity and wonder has prevailed. 

Given William's recent struggle to accept this whole thing himself (me, the soul, his destiny), I decide to take control. 

"He's always had it." 

"You've got to be joking." Her voice is dry. "William the Bloody. Killer of two Slayers and gunning for his third. A soul. You've got rocks in your head." She turns to leave, giggling all the while, but I grab her arm, spin her around, and look her dead in the eye. 

"It's the truth." 

She expertly releases herself from my tentative grasp. "And who are **_you_** anyway? You're obviously not a vamp, so why are you hanging around this poor excuse for an unlife?" 

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see William wince just slightly. "If I must put a title to my job, you could say I'm his guardian angel." 

She looks at me, then him, then me again. "What is this? Candid camera?" 

William's patience finally wears thin. "Listen, Slayer." He approaches her slowly, like a cat on the prowl. "This is really not your business, but apparently, you're makin' it that way. Which leads me to the conclusion that you have some feelings for ol' Spikey boy, deep down in that cold, dark heart of yours." He pays absolutely no attention to my pleadings for him to cut it out. "The way I see it, you're too afraid to let it out. Too afraid it'll **_bust_** its way out and take over. And you couldn't handle that, could you? Having to admit you love a creature that you've sworn to destroy." I continue to plead with him nonverbally to stop. This can't possibly lead to anything good. Buffy struggles to control her disgust. She moves to interrupt, but he continues louder. "But, Buffy. I'm not what you think I am. I'll never be the beast you imagine me to be. This soddin' chip at least taught me that. I have free will. I can choose to kill or not to kill. And as of the other day, I know why that is. Danielle here has managed to keep William's…**_my_**…soul intact all these years. I wouldn't be in love with you otherwise." He stops for a split second. By now, I have ceased my attempts at stifling his rant, and finally see where he's going with this. 

"Now, I can't rightly expect you to profess you undying love to me and tell me you'll never love another. But, girl, I can make you open your bloody eyes and see me for who and what I am. There's a reason my seraph here calls me William. I've never heard her say any different." 

God, I love that man. He has more passion than I've ever seen in any human being. If there were any mirrors in here, I'm sure I would see my face beaming right now. 

We both stare intently at the Woman before us. As I said, you never know what the Golden Slayer will decide to do or say. I can equally see her killing him on the spot as grabbing him into an embrace. But what she actually does amazes me even more. 

************ 

Don't worry, kiddies. To be continued. 


	11. A Crumb

selfindulgence11altff William's voice silences. The tomb is so quiet, we can hear Buffy's heart pounding. The look in his eyes shows me he has no faith left in her opening that quickly beating heart to him, and the emptiness in his face moves me to tears. Just the thought of him feeling so alone and unfilled is too much for me to bear. I lay a comforting hand on his and our eyes meet. My expression tries to pass along my own strength and assure him that he will never be alone as long as I am around.

My gaze drifts over to the Slayer and I catch her doing it. She is staring at William, ascertaining the truth. Her eyes hold a fascination, curiosity and almost, dare I say it, desire. "I…" She chews on her lower lip, torn between what her head and what her soul tell her. "Thank you, Danielle. You've given me something to think about." Our jaws drop to our toes. Then, she changes gears and addresses Will. "But that doesn't mean I want you, Fang Boy! So don't get any bright ideas!"

The last thing we see is her golden hair flying through the air as she turns on her heels to leave. She slams the door and I hear a growl, "Oh, yeah. She wants me." He grows a sinister grin and continues to prance around like a king the rest of the day. I mean, who could blame him? That tiny 'thank you' was more than we've ever heard from her majesty for our troubles since we met her. Forget the offhanded remark about her not wanting him. Her body language betrayed her. And William knows it too.

"And you bitched at me about that chip. What do you think now, Romeo?" You just gotta love that smug expression.

"You're excused…this time."

********************** 

Giles had done everything he could, short of selling his soul, to discover a viable way of dispensing of the Goddess Glory. The solution had evaded him for these months and the Watcher was becoming painfully aware that they would soon be facing her essentially unarmed. His only consolation was there would be another Slayer called…if there were a world left to call her into.

********************** 

It was no surprise when Glory showed up in the Summers' house again. Well, it **_wouldn't_** have been a surprise for anyone, had they actually known that she was there. "Damn Slayer! Who does she think she is? Standing me up like this? I mean…" She flipped her hair around between her thumb and forefinger, "I am Glorificus!" The Goddess continued to mumble to an empty house for hours, sure that the annoying blonde would return soon. And if she didn't, then the next person to walk in that door would be left a lifeless corpse as a nice little message. 'Nobody messes with me. I will get my Key.' Crickets chirped in the distance.   



	12. Destiny Fulfilled

selfindulgence12altff

The Seraph   
Part 12

  


  


"Do you have to do that?"

"No."

Silence except for a small scratching noise.

"Will you please stop that?"

"Nope."

Silence except for a slightly louder scratching noise.

A middle aged Englishman casually passed by the scene, book in hand, nose firmly planted, and grabbed the chickens' feet from Xander. Before the boy even realized they were gone, chicken feet were flying across the room, barely missing the customer who had just walked in. "Oh, uh, sorry about that Ma'm. Is there something I can help you find?"

"You the owner o' this store?"

Giles sat his current research book aside and gave her his full attention. "Yes, I am." He eyed the young woman. She couldn't have been much older than Buffy, but her eyes were sullen from hunger and her clothes were obviously well worn. In her thin arms, she held a pile of 4 antique books. "I got these old books here and was wonderin' if you'd gimme any money for 'em. They was just lyin' 'round in the attic and I think they're, you know…old."

After all was said and done, the store keeper had purchased the rare set of volumes for a relatively small piece of change considering what he would soon discover within their dusty pages.

************************** 

"Cut it out Xander."

"Why?"

"No fun for you tonight if you don't put down the excess merchandise!"

The two continued arguing, unaware of Giles' increasing excitement. He was breathlessly murmuring, "My God!" over and over again.

"All must yield to Chickenzilla." Xander had spilled a mixture of colored sands onto the counter and was making foot prints.

"What is your incredibly insane fascination with old Japanese movies anyhow?"

It was about then that the little voice became audible. "My God!! I've found it. Xander, Anya, get Willow and Tara." He then resumed his mumbling as the two looked on in confusion. Giles looked up. "And hurry, will you?"

************************** 

Willow, with Tara close in tow, jogged into the shop, somewhat out of breath. "What is it, Giles?"

"I just very recently, and luckily I might add, acquired this old book on dimensionality and…"

"Thanks to the chicken feet." The group was used to Anya's unintelligible interruptions by now. This comment only earned her a narrowed glance from Willow and Giles.

"…it describes a parallel universe that consists completely of energy. It also makes mention of the ancient creator named Glorificus. I don't know why this has never been mentioned in any other text before. According to what small amount of information I have been able to gather, she is stuck here, in our plane. She has to get home, or she will…well…die. She cannot survive without the neural energy that she extracts from the humans here."

"So, all we have to do is keep her from sucking more brains, right?"

"Thank you for that lovely visual, Xander. And, yes, that is correct."

"Why do I get the feeling it won't be that easy?" asked Willow, always the realistic one.

"Because, how do you keep the creator of a universe restrained against her will?"

"Four point leathers?"

This time the entire room looked at Anya.

"What? I'm not allowed to joke? That's Xander's sole arena?"

Giles shook his head as if to rid himself of the tangible stupidity flying around the room.

"Well, that's where this prophesy comes in. 'The Golden Slayer shall join with the ensouled demons to rid this dimension of its greatest threat.' Then, in this reference…" the Watcher feverishly flipped through books, dust flying everywhere. A 'bless you' accompanied a sneeze or two. "…an imprisoning spell/ritual is made mention of. 'Three to one, like to like. The Dark soul with light entrapped can be kept still by the Light souls with darkness entrapped.' I can't say I completely understand it, but…"

"I do." Tara's little voice reached out, begging to be heard.

Willow understood immediately. "Of course! Spike!"

"Spike? What, we get to kill him now?" That earned the handy-man a swift punch in the chest by his mate, and wiped the huge grin off his face.

"No, jerk. Spike is the first, and Angel is the second."

"Xander, we discovered just recently that Spike, um, has a **_soul_**."

"I don't want to ask, do I?"

"Probly not." His best friend answered. She then turned her attention to the elder. "But, Giles, who is the third?"

"I don't know of any other vampires with souls. I actually thought one was a lot."

"But, see, I do want to know. What's the deal here? Did he finally piss off the wrong person and buy himself a gypsy curse?"

"It's more complex than that." Willow always managed to sustain the most patience with her friend.

"Can we maintain focus on the problem at hand, please?"

"I thought I was." 

************************** 

How that group ever managed to save the world umpteen times, I will never know. I'm glad I decided to tag along with the witch trio. I had a feeling something was up. With the bickering flaring up again, I decide to materialize, hopefully unnoticed.

"Tara, I need to see that prophesy Rupert found."

"Danielle! You startled me. When did you come in?"

"I have my secrets." My years with William have taught me more than one handy facial expression. I give off an evil grin.

"It's over there, in the n-new pile of books."

"Cool." I ignore the fact that most of the people in this room have no idea who I am as I grab the book and flip to the pages in question.

Now, the 'most of the people in this room' are giving me dirty looks.

"M-Mr. Giles. This is D-Danielle."

I breeze through the greetings. "Oh, yes. Well, hello, Xander, Willow, Anya, Rupert." I bow my head in each person's direction. "Now to business. Where on Earth did you find this? It has so much more information on the Glorificus crisis than we've ever encountered." I have more or less spent my entire existence preparing for this one event. The books in front of me are more precious than water to a drought inflicted country.

"I fell into them actually. Perhaps we can put our knowledge together and come up with a plan."

"Um, remember me? Xander? I actually belong to this group. Who the hell is she?"

"She's Spike's guardian angel."

Silence. I laugh inside at his shock and confusion.

"Anyhow…" 

************************** 

It takes us several hours, but we eventually piece together the knowledge that is needed. The one stumbling stone was getting Rupert to admit that Buffy was in fact the third. Yes, he did realize that the Slayers' powers are rooted in the darkness that she fights, but I think a lot of the time he is just unwilling to admit his little girl has that inside her. He does, eventually.

But my own hurdle to get over is the fact that the ritual involves two, not just one demon with a soul. I guess I've had more faith in my elders than they deserve. I mean, people are people, right? Even if they **_are_** older than dirt and twice as dusty. I push the increasing doubts out of my mind. If I've been wrong about that, what else have I been mistaken about?

Giles addresses his posse. "So, here's how it will happen guys. We lead Glory to the old warehouse on Devon St. by offering her the Key in exchange for Joyce's life back."

Willow raises her hand meekly. "Do we have to use that excuse? I mean, it's kind of soon to be opening Buffy wounds that haven't even healed yet, don't you think?"

"It will be fine, Willow. Trust me." I forget that she has just met me and doesn't even really know what I am. But she calms just the same and Giles continues.

"We will all be waiting for her inside. Buffy, Spike and Angel will surround her and join hands, while Willow, Tara and myself encircle the four of them. Xander, you and Anya will be protecting the exits from her minion with Wesley and Angel's friend Gunn." Upon hearing the former Watcher's name, Xander ruffled. "And no noise from you Mr. Harris. You will need all the help you can get."

"Yes, sir. May I be in charge of the artillery?" he said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course."

He turned to Anya, "I'm the key military guy." She smiled back in approval and pride.

Speaking of 'key', I realize that we have forgotten an indispensable part to this plan. I ask to speak with Giles alone and we exit to the back room.

"What is it?"

"The Key."

He is obviously not willing to talk about it without knowing what level if info I already possess about the subject. "You know. Dawn. She has to be there, or this doesn't work."

He stands silent.

"The Key is not really so much a 'key'. It is in that Glory needs it to unlock her dimension to return. But, actually, it is the only item in this universe that has some amount of influence over her. The ancient Gods and Goddesses designed it to keep her where she belongs. In order for this spell to work, we have to have the influence of the Key."

"I see. Well, that should not prove to be a problem."

"Good, then, she must stand in the circle with the witches. That way, the magick is enabled through her while the inner circle of light and dark use their strength to hold her."

I can see the question in his eyes. 'What happens to Dawn when this is over?' But he doesn't ask aloud, so I don't bother to answer. He won't like the answer. None of them will. 

************************** 

Rupert and I return to the main room and announce the addition of Dawn.

"Alright. Recapping here. In the middle, Glory the Goddess of Bitch. Inner circle, the great trio: William Walthrop, Buffy Anne Summers and Liam O'Brennan." For the first time, chills run up and down my spine. I've heard humans refer to that sensation, but never felt it myself. All these years, we've tried to keep their separate lives in order, and in just one day, it's all coming together. They will be working as one, for the greater good. Wow. I snap myself out of it and continue. "Outer circle and in the four elemental corners, witches: Willow, Tara, Rupert and the Key, Dawn. Then we have the brute force guarding the warehouse from would-be attackers. Are we cool?"

"Actually, I think it just got kind of stuffy in here." That time I join in with the dirty looks at the ex-demon.

"Anyhow, Giles will go over the actual spell with you two. It shouldn't be too taxing on you. The trio will be taking the brunt of the forces."

"Brunt?'

"Forces?"

"They can handle it. Will there be any trouble getting Buffy to comply?"

"What, is she a Borg, now?"

Rupert gives one last glare to military man and answers negatively.

"Great. Tara and Giles, please relay the plan to the Summers' girls. Willow, will you please round up Angel and his crew? I'll take care of the 'center piece' and meet you all there no later than 2030 hours."

"Why do I get the feeling we never really lost Riley?" I wish that boy would shut up for once.

TBC 


	13. Unlocking Glory

selfindulgence13altff AUTHOR: Taramisu   
E-MAIL: taramisu@channelingboards.com   


The Seraph   
Part 13 

  


"William. Today is the day." The door slams shut and I vow to fix that one of these days. But not today.

"We get to eat someone? Oh, I hope it's that smarmy Xander bloke. Or maybe the   
Slayer's lover boy, Riley Fish, er, Finn."

"Are you quite done, dear?"

"Wait a minute..."

He stares off into space as I rest my head on my hand with a look of feigned disgust.

"...done."

"We're getting rid of Glory." You have to love my flare for plainly stating the issue.

"That's nice, Angel."

"Will you stop that?! I'm serious. I've just come from a unique conversation with the Watcher. He came across some ancient texts that I would have given my eyetooth for. We've found a way to vanquish her for good."

"Ooh. I smell more brownie points coming." He rubs his hands together, but, I cut off his joviality.

"Nope. Not really. This isn't her gig. It's yours. It's ours. This is what was meant to be from the beginning of time. I was a little off on the actual details of the prophesy, but the core remains. You, and Buffy and Liam are the three who can contain her until her neural energy stores deplete. Then, the darkness in her will be destroyed forever. It's kind of like a fish out of water. No water, no breathing, no living."

His distaste of his sire flares in his eyes for a moment, but then he gathers his emotions. "Will. This is your moment. You can really do something here...be someone." I continued to myself, or so I thought. "Not that you aren't already." When I see the lovely smile in his eyes, I realize that my voice was a little on the loud side.

"You're cute when you blush, Danielle." We are in silence for about 30 seconds. "Right, then. What do I do?"

*************************** 

Crickets continued to chirp from the lawn outside.

-Knock, knock-

Glory majestically rose from the Lazy Boy chair with a smug smile on her face. "Ah, finally someone to **KILL**!" She swiftly opened the door, grabbed the visitor by the collar and started to drag him in. To her surprise, she tugged and tugged, but the figure in the dark leather coat just would not budge.

"You stupid bint! I'm not allowed to come in unless I'm invited. Now. **Let. GO**!"

She did. "What kind of girl doesn't invite her boyfriend into her...you're a vampire?!" Glory went into a complete rage of laughter, tremors racking her body as she had never heard of something so funny in her existence.

"Yes, the irony is not lost on me. Slayer. Vampire. Lovers. It's been discussed ad nauseum. Now, let's get this little bit of business done, shall we?"

She stopped laughing for a moment to listen to the vamp.

"She threw me out of her life, then she uninvited me from her house. I think it's about time for a little payback. You promise to kill her, and I'll deliver you to the Key." Spike never was good at going by the script. He preferred to ad lib. Besides, this scenario just made more sense than a plea for a dead mother's life. She'd never believe that one.

"My Key?! You know where my Key is?! Oh, you beautiful little half demon with pointy teeth." She stepped outside and embraced the vampire, spinning around and around. "Don't you worry about a thing, sexy one. That Slayer of yours...consider her dead." She then followed Spike to her certain doom.   
  



	14. Revelations

selfindulgence14altff

The Seraph   
Part 14

  


I have this to say for the Scooby Gang…efficient, prompt and trustworthy. I peek in the window of the warehouse at the predetermined time to see them completely set up with the exception of William and Glory. But not to worry. Here they come. I disappear and hide in the corner of the warehouse. Observation only this time around. That's gonna kill me, I just know it. Maybe I should have put some fake fingernails on. I'm out of natural.

We all listen closely, hearing William threatening to withhold the information if the minions come inside. She agrees because, well, why not? She can protect herself just fine being a Goddess and all.

Now, the rest of this night flies by quicker than a gnat in heat. Okay. I've never actually seen a gnat in heat, but I figure that kind of proves my point. Glory takes in the sight of nine humans in front of her and hears the door slam behind her, secured with some sort of hardware. As I expected, she laughs. "Ooh. An ambush. A dozen humans are going to hurt me. Oh, what shall I do?"

"Your Key is right over there, Glorificus." One of the gang had placed a small object in the center of the room, where Glory was to stand. From where I am, it looks like an old hotel key. It takes everything I have to not bust out laughing.

I don't think any of us really know whether or not she believes us, but the important part is, she slowly walks over to it. She then casually picks it up. As she decides what to do next, William assumes his place and takes Buffy's and Liam's hands. "Angel." He tips his head toward the fellow vampire and I swear Liam cracks just the faintest hint of a smile.

"What is this? It's pretty funny mortals. But I am **not** in the mood for your jokes."

"You don't have to be, you cow!"

************************************ 

It was then that all 'hell' broke loose. The three witches began chanting and Dawn began to glow a soft, green light. Glory immediately noticed the young girl and recognized her long lost Key. "My Key," she whispered just under her breath. It took her a good three seconds to realize that they weren't just attempting some fool spell to transport her to the middle of a Kansas farm. They were using **her** Key to vanquish her. Her mouth let out a shrill screech. "Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Then next sound was that of her minions banging down the warehouse doors to gain entrance. Xander and his 'gang' had their work cut out for them.

Dawn glowed brighter and brighter until suddenly, Glory grabbed her head. Fortunately, she spent so much time waiting for Buffy at her house, she was low on neural energy. The Key began to draw what was left. Orange and red streaks flew from the Goddess and into Dawn, causing her to glow all the more.

Whoever happened to look up would have seen the divine being flashing back and forth between her better and worse halves. Ben/Glory/Ben/Glory. She finally gave up fighting the Key and struggled to break out of the circle. But the trio was barely stronger than she, given their magickal backup. William, Buffy and Liam had closed their eyes, concentrating on holding the evil being in her small prison.

************************************ 

Oh, God. This is not going as well as I had hoped. Liam is definitely losing it. William is getting closer as well, but if that Goddess does not break soon, I fear we will lose the older vampire. His eyes are rolling back in his head. I look over at Dawn. She is glowing a blinding green now, but seems to be taking it well. The witches are holding their own well, as are the outer rim guards. They seem to have the easiest job. But then I look back at the trio. Liam is unconscious and the last two are struggling to hold him up and complete their mission.

Thankfully, the deity is now much more stable on the Ben end. It shouldn't be long now. I once again survey the room, and satisfied with everyone's well being, turn my attention back to the suffering trio.

At this moment in time, my heart leaps out of my chest and into my throat. My Love, my William, my Charge is now unconscious. All that's left is Buffy. I resist the urge to run out and help, but just barely. Who knows what my interference would do. But then, what's the difference? I may have just lead William into his final death. What if I never speak with him again? Never touch him again? Never… I quietly cry and try to calm myself.

Suddenly, a lone voice yells out into the din, "she's gone!" Each person quiets, then looks up to see an unconscious Ben sprawled out on the floor. Oops. I forgot to mention that. Immediately I reappear and charge toward William, yelling his name…but not before I can witness Buffy give out on holding up the two men. She drops William, reaches for Liam and desperately whimpers his name. No time to display my disgust for the bitc…Buffy. I gently support his head and lift him onto my seated lap. Tears drop onto his face as I attempt to assess his status. If he were human, at least I could feel for a pulse and watch for breathing. I feel so useless like this.

Behind me, I hear the minions have retreated, apparently sensing the absence of their Lord. Just scarcely, I can hear them contemplating what to do next. My attention focuses away from them as soon as I hear "how about tipping some cows, or…" I turn briefly to see Xander, Anya, Gunn and Wesley staring on in silence. In front of them stand Tara, Willow and Giles, looking somewhat relieved that all went somewhat well. Then, my anger with the blonde fades as I notice the lack of Dawn's presence. The Key had served its purpose and was no longer needed. No doubt I will be the only one in this room to remember her. Now Buffy is left completely alone, as far as family goes. Her mother has passed. Her sister does not exist and never did. Her father is MIA. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

The room has fallen so quiet. It hurts my ears. The raging emotions from each human just deafens me and overwhelms me. This just amplifies my fear and grief.

I finally remember my supplies I squirreled away. I reach into my bag and produce a packet of fresh human A-, tossing it over to Buffy. "See if you can get him to drink." She does. When he doesn't, she looks at me for anything else I can offer. "I don't know what will happen to them. Fate is funny that way. It dictates certain paragraphs to the tiniest detail, but then ignores whole entire chapters." I take out a pocket knife, cut open a small vein on my inner arm and gently paint his lips with the flowing red blood. At this point, I don't really care what anyone thinks. As he once said, they all hate him anyhow. The only two in this group who ever liked him are dead or gone anyhow.

I don't know if the smell of my blood helped. Or if was just time, but I definitely see his eyes flutter. And my heart flutters right along with. The first thing he sees is my face. Then he smells the blood and sees my arm. I gingerly help him sit up. "You did it." I smile and wipe off my arm with my shirt.

"No, we did it." He looked over at his cohorts, face beaming…until he saw the fallen Liam. Then he saw that it was Buffy who was curled up at his side. My hand reaches for his and I comfort him before he can show his disappointment. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm no demonologist, but I do know that it had to be the three of you because you are all a balance between demon and humanity, as was Glory. The demon part is needed to root you here on this plane, but the humanity is what fights Glory to restrain her. It was just too much for yours and Liam's limited humanity. That's why Buffy's fine."

"So, you knew this would happen? You knew that this could possibly kill Angel, and you didn't tell me?!"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Yes, it would have."

Now, I have seen William angry. I have seen him mad, fuming, irate, enraged, and down right pissed off. But I've never seen him livid. To tell the truth, it's scaring me a tad bit. "God damn it Buffy!" The Slayer turned her attention to the vampire. "She saved our worthless lives! All of us! You've never had a friggin' thankful bone in your body. You take and take, assuming that the world is just there to help you and your cause. Well, it's not all about you. Screw you. No one is ever bloody good enough for you. Not even your friends. You shut them all out." Angel starts to awaken, but Buffy is too irritated to notice. (It will be a good day or so before she even notices his reflection and his heart beat. Shanshu's a bitch, ain't it?) "You even shut out Riley. I don't know what your fascination is with Soul Boy there…" I whisper in his ear and he realizes his mistake. "Oh, excuse me. Make that Brooding Boy." He turns to me and quietly states, "There, is that better?" I nod my head. "I don't know why I ever wanted for you to love me. Here, I've made a fool of myself and treated someone who loves me unconditionally like a second, a bloody hand-me-down."

Now, as I've said about a gazillion times, I know this man. There's only a handful of things he could possibly do to surprise me. He chooses this one moment to do just that. He sheepishly turns to me and takes my hands, looking into my teary, puppy dog brown eyes. "Can you forgive an idiot?" To take my breath away takes a lot. But he managed to do it.

"Duh! I have for the last century and a quarter." He kisses my forehead and leads me outside.

Once away from the prying eyes of the Slayer and her friends, I can't help but doubt myself. There's no reason in the world for him to love me. I'm not adventurous. I'm not witty. I'm not impetuous. I don't beat up on him. I'm not anything he needs.

"William. I'm terribly sorry. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I told you that you would have Buffy just the way you wanted her. That's the problem with prophesies. The damn things never come with footnotes. It was Liam they were talking about…not you." I begin to softly cry. "I don't know how I could have made that mistake."

"Danielle." He stops us behind a hill and grabs my shoulders. "I meant what I said, you know."

"Well, of course you did. Afterall, you have more practice at hating her than loving her." I smile the biggest smile I can muster…which admittedly is not that big.

"No, not what I said about her. I meant what I said about being an idiot." I smile a bit to myself as he paces. "All I've ever wanted was someone to challenge me, to keep up with me and most of the time surpass me. Someone who can keep me in my place…but also someone I don't bloody have to work at impressing. With Dru, I always had to work at proving myself to her. 'When are you going to kill another Slayer, Spike?' 'When are you going to stand up to Angelus, Spike?' It was relentless. She never shut her sodding gob. Then there was Buffy. I was never going to be good enough for her, was I?"

"She was never going to be good enough for you."

"See! That's what I'm sayin'." He's gotten all dramatic and has stopped pacing to stand in my personal space. Words cannot express my excitement to his proximity. I feel as if I could be banished to Hell right here and now and I'd be happy the rest of eternity.

"You've never left me. You've never doubted me. And you even know me better than I know myself."

If it takes a lot to make me breathless, it takes twice as much to make me speechless.

William moves just a bit closer and my heart jumps back up into my throat. Damn thing needs some staples to keep it where it goes. I was contemplating having it surgically done when all of a sudden his lips were on mine. They taste sweeter than any thing I have ever sensed. He moves even closer, and I can feel his cool body rub against my chest. A low purring emanates from him as he slips his tongue in my mouth, and I let him.

But then, fear overtakes me as I open my eyes and see him…the old man in a white cloak. I break the warm sensuous kiss that I've waited three lifetimes for and just grab Will as tightly as I can, willing the man to just disappear.   
  



	15. Final Reward

selfindulgence15altff

The Seraph   
Part 15

  


"What's wrong?" Tears are streaming down my face and I'm loudly whimpering with my face buried in that warm leather duster.

"Please, don't let them take me. Please."

He looks behind him and starts to pull away, but I pull him back.

"Will…" Weeping is definitely not an attractive thing on me, but I just can't help it. My entire existence…the ups the downs, all come down to this one day. I saved the world and won the guy. Now they are finally going to drag me away. Trust me, there **will** be kicking and screaming. I fully intend to act like a girl.

"Come on, Danielle! Who the bloody hell is that?!"

I force myself to stop sobbing for just a moment so that my words are understandable. "Remember when you first met me, that night on the cliff? I told you I cheated and let you see me." If it's possible, I hold onto my Love a little tighter.

"Yes." Worry fills his eyes.

"The punishment is to be banished from this world forever and spend eternity in Hell."

"Cor! What the fuck are you telling me, girl? You gave up your eternity to save my insignificant unlife?"

I cry harder again. "Yyyouu wwerennn't iinsiggnifficcant to meeeeeee!"

He closes his eyes tightly and rests his head on mine, then kisses me gently. "You stupid bint."

I feel like we stand there for hours, but it's only minutes as that figure darned in white is still there. "Danielle!"

I remain silent, hoping that he will get bored and leave. Ok, so I'm out of my mind. Can you blame me for Christ sake? "Danielle! We need to discuss your recent behavior."

"This is bloody ridiculous. You're going to punish this girl for doing all she could do to finish her job? What kind of monsters are you anyhow? If you're so ticked off that she saved my life, then just take me, like it would have been in the first place."

"NOOOO! **You do not do this**!!" I shove him out from between me and the figure. "Just take me then already!"

"Oh, just cut it out, the two of you. You're going to make me hurl."

In unison, we exclaim, "What?"

"I was sent to congratulate you, Danielle Tessier. Your selflessness and quick thinking was the only thing standing between this world and complete apocalypse."

"Oh. Well, in that case." I step forward and accept his outreached hand. "Thank you."

The man quickly disappears into thin air. William looks at me unbelieving. "You got a little upset there." I wipe my eyes with my sleeves and he notices the old blood from my earlier cut. "You did this for me, didn't you?"

"I'd do anything for you. Haven't you figured that out yet, or are you soft in the head?" I finally have the chance to relax…more than I ever have before. My job, my destiny, all fulfilled. Nothing left to do but…live. At that, he snatches me up into his arms, engaging my lips is a passionate kiss…all the while taking me back to his crypt.

END 


End file.
